For example, in a blow-by gas passage structure for circulating a blow-by gas (non-combusted gas) of an engine to the engine through an air intake passage, it is suitable for a case of warming the passage inside the pipe by the heating member additionally provided in a pipe so that the passage inside the pipe is not blocked by freezing of water in the blow-by gas. FIGS. 13(a) and 13(b) show a device of Patent Document 1 as one example thereof.
The device in the drawings is a type comprising a housing (corresponding to a pipe member in the present application) 26 forming a passage for flowing the fluid; a heating element (corresponding to the heating member in the present application) 16 generating heat for heating; a pipe segment (corresponding to a heat transfer member in the present application) 14 for abutting against the heating element 16 and conducting the heat to a passage side; and a pair of contact elements (corresponding to a terminal member in the present application) 20 electrically connecting to the heating element 16.
In those members, the heating element 16 and the contact elements 20 are fixed to the pipe segment 14 by a fixation element 22, and the fixation element 22, the heating element 16, and the pipe segment 14 are wrapped inside the plastic housing 26. Also, in the heating element 16, there is used a PTC element having a flat plate shape, and one electrode and the other electrode facing each other of the PTC element are connected the respective separate contact elements 20, and an electric power is supplied to both electrodes through the respective contact elements 20 from an electrical insertion connection device 18 so as to generate heat. The reference numeral 34 represents a gasket element for sealing, and the reference numerals 28 and 30 represent an urging spring maintaining a contact between the contact elements and the heating element.